This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling spray discharge in a windy environment, and particularly for inhibiting water flow under selected windy conditions to a sprinkler head or the like located near a roadway.
Automatic sprinkler systems, agricultural chemical spraying or watering systems, water fountains and like unattended spraying systems under normal calm and relatively windless conditions project water sprays or jets into the air such that the sprayed material falls within an intended restricted area. However, under windy conditions, the sprayed materials may be blown onto protected areas or scattered from intended areas. For example, where a sprinkler is placed along a public roadway, winds may cause water to fall on the road surface, making it slippery and dangerous to motor traffic. Similarily, chemical sprays may be carried a distance from the intended area, and could cause undesirable damage if the dispersed spray is excessive. Moreover, fountain spray under windy conditions may be blown from its intended path causing loss of water due to excessive evaporation or spillage as well as inconvenience to passers-by. There is thus a general need to limit undesired spray dispersion.
The valves in such automatic watering systems are also subject to breakdowns and failure due to dirt or rocks accumulating in the mechanism causing it to seize. It is often difficult to promptly identify the malfunction of the automatically controlled valves at the watering site. There is therefore a need to provide some indication of valve condition and operability at the watering site.